fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilina/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Bound Hero Battle * "Right. You've taught me the magic. Now I have to use it!" (Intro with Cecilia) Lilina (Binding Blade) Summoned * "I'm Lilina, daughter of Hector, the Marquees of Ostia. I'm still a student, but I can use fire magic fairly well!" Home * "Thank you for all that you do. I feel like we can accomplish just about anything with you around!" * "It's hard to believe that in this world, I could meet my father...when he was around my age. Astonishing!" * "The amazing Cecilia once said I have a natural talent for magic. To me, that meant I ought to work even harder!" * "My friend Roy and I have known each other a long time. We once went to school together. He’s so studious!" * "So, you’ve never studied magic, but you’re a summoner with such great power? You must be a natural!" * "Greetings, Kiran. I've come today to say hello. And I hope that we will become great friends in time!" (Greeting from friend) * "There's someone in my life whom I dearly want to keep safe. That is what has driven me to do my best in all things. But now I realize there's a limit to what I can do alone. Watching you, always working with our allies, has shown me that. People flock to you! And you're all the stronger for it. You seem to share that very quality with Roy... So, I just wanted to say thank you. I hope I'll never lose your kind support. I know you'll never lose mine." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * *laughs* * "OH! Ah, hello there, friend!" * "Oh, you…! You’re such a curious one!" * "I must really apply myself to studying magic!" * "I admire your abilities with magic. Really and truly!" * "Shall we chat? Just for a while. I know you have plenty to do." Map * "Yes?" * "Alright!" * "Oh? Okay!" Level Up * "How lovely! Now I can help everyone that much more!" (5-6 stats up) * "A good day! But I must keep pushing myself." (3-4 stats up) * "I thought I was working hard enough. Troubling." (1-2 stats up) * "I've gotten stronger! I hope it'd make my father proud." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I mustn't fail!" * "I call upon fire!" * "The magic is within!" * "Oh you, enough!" Defeat * "Please win." Lilina (Love Abounds) Tap Battle * "During a celebration, give a gift to a friend. Here you go! Just remember... I'm not all sweet!" Summoned * "I'm Lilina, daughter of the Marquess of Ostia. Will you be giving a gift to somebody as well?" Home * "If I was going to give someone candy as a gift, would it be better if I made it by hand? I'd love to hear your opinion." * "You have a festival about love in your world, too? Who did you share your feelings with? Or maybe it was someone else who shared their feelings with you..." * "You're saying sometimes the girl confesses her feelings first? I... I... You shouldn't try to rush things!" * "If you don't mind, could you teach me how to bake? Something simple, like cakes or muffins." * "It's hard sometimes, telling someone how much you appreciate all they've done for you." * "I was asked by Friend to bring you a greeting. I have some sweets for you, too, if you'd like to try them." (Greeting from friend) * "What sort of present would be best? And when should I give it? What should I say when I do give it?! Eek! Oh, sorry! You startled me! Um... Would you mind forgetting my rambling just now? Though, actually... If you have a moment... May I ask you for some advice? I was hoping you could share what you know about this festival of love. You will? Oh, thank you! Heehee, you're so kind. OK, I'm counting on you to teach me everything you can!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "My name's Lilina. I was celebrating a festival when I suddenly appeared here." * "Eek! O-oh, my presents were about to tip over?" * "I need something really nice for my father..." * "The festival I was attending is all about giving presents to the people you care about." * "What do I like? Hmm... I'm fond of sweets!" * "What kind of gift would make a guy like him happy..." * "I got you a little something. I hope you don't mind." Map * "Wonderful." * "Can't decide..." * "Take this, OK?" Level Up * "I feel courage welling up inside me... Time to share my feelings!" (5-6 stats up) * "How wonderful. Today will be filled with lovely things!" (3-4 stats up) * "Maybe I should wait until tomorrow to hand out gifts..." (1-2 stats up) * "Thank you! I hope you look forward to my gift to you in return." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I have a present for you." * "This is for you." * "For someone precious!" * "I'm not all sweet!" Defeat * "My present..." Lilina (Summer Refreshers) Summoned * "My name's Lilina. I was just out for a swim when suddenly...I was here! I hope you were expecting me..." Home * "It feels like the longer I soak up the sun, the stronger my magic gets..." * "I'm really enjoying this swimsuit... You don't think it's too much, do you? It's just so nice in the sun..." * "What do you think? Does my swimsuit look as stylish as it feels?" * "I've seen other Heroes wearing swimsuits around too. Were they... also summoned here like that?" * "Heat doesn't bother me. I mean... I DO specialize in fire magic, after all!" * "Do you...need a break? I was sent to invite you to a summertime beach trip with Friend!" (Greeting from friend) * "The gentle sound of the crashing waves...the ruby-red sun sinking below the horizon... My time here has filled my heart with a peaceful warmth I'll carry with me for a long time. It makes me want to bring my friends here to visit, so I can share these feelings with them and others! But to do that, we must focus on bringing peace to this world first and foremost. If only we could all talk with one another on the beach, bathed in the calming glow of sunset... I think we'd achieve peace in no time that way! In any case, I look forward to when we can all vacation again!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "There's no time of year quite like summer. The sun is so invigorating!" * "Got my swimsuit, and I'm ready for fun in the sun!" * "The sight of the ocean in the summertime is just so beautiful." * "Is the heat getting to you? Don't move a muscle, I'll be right back with a fan!" * "You're right, I do have great taste!" * "This is my favorite swimsuit. I'd die if anything ever happened to it!" * "Join me for a swim? I'd love to spend more time with you!" Map * "Sounds great!" * "To the beach?" * "I'd like to swim..." Level Up * "Heehee! This swimsuit must be helping me improve somehow!" (5-6 stats up) * "The heat of the summer sun is getting me fired up!" (3-4 stats up) * "The sun may be hot, but the ocean is still freezing..." (1-2 stats up) * "Thank you. This will be another great summertime memory." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "The heat won't beat me!" * "Get excited!" * "Need to be brave!" * "What are you staring at?!" Defeat * "My favorite swimsuit..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes